Between the Shadows
by hColleen
Summary: What would happen if Kurama, Youko, and Kuronue found themselves in a room together?


It was a place he'd never been before, at least he couldn't remember being there. He was in a room, or at least it seemed that way. The walls seemed to end before they reached either the floor or the ceiling, or maybe the floor and ceiling ended before they reached the walls, or maybe the shadows were so deep that he just couldn't see them. But, the same shadows also cloaked the legs of the tables and chairs before they reached the ground, as well. A mirror hung over part of a fireplace, only part because it, too, didn't reach the ground. Flames flickered from nothing, casting no light, no warmth. Frowning, he stepped closer to the mirror. The reflection wasn't what he expected, though. Instead of red hair flowing down, framing an elfin face with emerald green eyes, he saw silver hair framing golden eyes, foxy ears standing up from the silken hair. There was a shimmering, then the figure stepped from the mirror, entering the room, the rest of his body forming as he came to stand on the hearth. Unlike the walls and the furniture, his legs went to the ground. An eyebrow went up on both faces.

"Youko?"

"Shuichi?"

"So it would seem," the one called Shuichi said. "Though, I have become accustomed to being called Kurama," he added with a smile.

The one called Youko smiled in kind. "Indeed. Then, I suppose I could be Youko, then, since you don't use that name."

"What is this?" a new voice demanded.

Both turned, seeing wings first. A ragged hat sat at a jaunty angle over a smug expression, hair streaming down his back out of the top of the hat. Well formed arms wrapped in leather were crossed over a tattered vest laced over a toned chest and abdomen. A white wrap covered his hips and leather encased his legs down to where his boot-encased feet rested on the ground. "Kuronue," the two said together, though Youko's voice carried more lust and Kurama's a trace of guilt.

Kuronue crossed over to the two, walking around both of them, his fingers coming up to toy with a few strands of hair on both heads. "So, do you two know each other?" he asked, leaning against the fireplace.

Youko stepped behind Kurama, his hands coming up to brush the red hair back. "Well, I borrowed his body for a while," he said, his cheek rubbing against the redhead. "Nice looking, isn't he?"

Kurama's eyes moved to try and see Youko, but he didn't move. "So, 'know' wouldn't really be accurate. I am him as he is me. Though, our experience is a little different. I am from later than he."

Kuronue pushed away from the fireplace. He caught a lock of redhair, his eyes on Kurama, serious. "Definitely fuckable," he said after a long moment.

Kurama lifted his chin. "What makes you think—" His words were cut off by Kuronue's fingers slipping between his lips.

"I don't think, I know. I know him," Kuronue said, using his chin to point at Youko.

"Oh, I had more in mind. You're quite fuckable, after all," Youko said, moving his body against Kurama's body and pressing him closer to Kuronue.

Kuronue's eyes went down as Kurama began working his fingers with his tongue. "Oh, I can see how he's you. His tongue is quite talented." He pressed his hips against Kurama's. He looked at Youko. "Miss me?"

Youko wrapped an arm around both Kuronue and Kurama. "Oh, indeed," he purred, leaning forward.

"Good," Kuronue sighed, leaning forward to press a kiss to Youko's lips. He left his fingers in Kurama's mouth, moved his hips against Kurama's and wrapping his other arm around Youko. Their lips and tongues danced, lustful noises rising from their throats, ignoring the small sounds of protest from Kurama. "Gods, I've missed this," Kuronue sighed, pulling back.

"It has been a while," Youko agreed. He leaned down and whispered in Kurama's ear, "If his sacrifice had been in vain, the there should be guilt. But, you can redeem yourself by letting us both fuck you."

Kurama pulled his head back, letting Kuronue's fingers slip from his mouth with a small pop. "You think a human body is up for that?" he asked, though his voice was filled with need.

Youko laughed deep in his chest, his hips rocking against Kurama's ass. "Oh, I don't think you've ever been fully human." He brought his free hand up, slipping it under Kurama's shirt. "You wouldn't be so needy right now if you were just human."

Kurama rolled his head so he could look at Kuronue. "Is it true?" he asked, his voice husky.

Kuronue's fingers traced his neck. "That you wouldn't be aroused so easily if you weren't him. Yes, that's true," he laughed.

Kurama shook his head, trying to be more serious, though it was difficult with both of them rocking into him, letting him feel their erections, stirring his own need. "No, about—"

Kuronue kissed him, a gentle brush of lips at first before it deepened into more, answering his question more thoroughly than mere words ever could have, removing Kurama's guilt from his mind and memory.

Youko smiled at the sight of Kuronue and Kurama kissing. He slipped his hands between them, working open Kurama's shirt then Kuronue's vest, pulling the fabric away from their bodies, reluctantly moving around to pull the vest off Kuronue's wings. He returned to stand behind Kurama again, his lips going to his shoulder. He glanced up to see that their kiss had deepened and Kurama's arms slid around Kuronue's neck as he watched. Youko hummed, his hands caressing Kurama's arms and moving into Kuronue's hair, his lips on Kurama's neck. He hummed softly at the noises the two were making, enjoying everything even if Kurama was enough shorter than him that he had to widen his legs and bend his knees. He lifted Kuronue's hat and let it fall to the ground, his fingers teasing the long black hair free of the tie that held it up, letting it cascade over their hands.

With one hand, Kuronue worked the obi holding Youko's top on loose, tugging it away, letting it fall to the ground. He slipped his hand under Youko's top, around to his back, pulling him tighter against Kurama's back. Since he didn't want to make Youko let go of them, he didn't try to push it off. Instead, he slipped his hand into Youko's pants, kneading his ass.

"Kuronue's horny," Youko whispered into Kurama's ear.

Kuronue snorted, moving to kiss the other side of Kurama's neck. "What about you?" he asked, finding a particularly sensitive place on Kurama's neck and nipping at it, drawing out a cry from the boy.

"We're kitsune," Youko said, his hands sliding down Kuronue's back, rocking his hips into Kurama's ass. One arm at a time, he worked his arms out of his top while Kuronue pushed down his pants. "It goes without saying that we're horny when we see something we want," he said around kisses and nips, taking advantage of knowing exactly where Kurama's most sensitive places to keep him moaning with pleasure.

"Want," Kurama managed to get out.

"We're not doing enough if he can still talk," Kuronue growled out, his teeth still on Kurama's neck.

Youko slipped his hands between Kurama and Kuronue, working Kuronue's wrap off his body before lowering their zippers and opening buttons. "No, not yet," he agreed, caressing Kuronue's cock as he worked his pants down. "You want on top or bottom?"

Kurama whimpered while Kuronue answered, "Top. Easier on the wings." He spread his wings, wrapping them around for a moment before he spread them wide. "I also wanna watch him ride you," he said, his voice becoming thick with lust. "How many times have I told you to go fuck yourself, after all?"

Smirking at the groan it caused, Youko took his hand away from Kuronue's cock to push Kurama's pants down. "You sure you can stand to watch? That would require letting us go," he pointed out. He lowered himself to his knees, sucking at various points on Kurama's back as he did. He pulled the pants off over Kurama's feet then lowered himself to the ground, holding his erection up. "Well?" he asked when he saw Kuronue's eyes on him. He rocked his hands up, stroking himself. "Going to have me fuck myself?" he asked, amusement blending with lust in his voice.

Kuronue turned Kurama around to look at Youko's little show. His hand wrapped around Kurama's cock. "Now you see why I want to watch you fuck yourself, don't you?" he said, nipping at Kurama's ear. "Go, ride him." He pushed Kurama gently.

"Looks tasty," Kurama moaned, licking his lips as he went to his hands and knees. He lowered himself and licked at Youko's ankle, taking his time to suck and lick and kiss up Youko's legs, pausing to linger at his knee, lifting Youko's leg to suck behind. He rubbed his cheek against Youko's thigh, his hand caressing Youko's other thigh. "Want me to suck you off?" he offered, licking his lips.

Youko smirked. "Kuronue told you to ride me, you little whore."

"Oh, you can suck his dick, if you want, but don't make him come," Kuronue supplied. Gold and green eyes glanced to the side to see where Kuronue had moved to watch them. He was on the couch, his legs spread wide, his cock proudly on display, his wings comfortably over the back.

"So generous," Youko laughed, his hips moving up as Kurama licked at the tendon that joined his hip and thigh. He was reduced to panting and groaning and Kurama used his teeth on that tendon before licking and sucking at his balls.

Kurama's hands moved to caress Youko's body, sliding up his hips to his abdomen. "I could imagine feeling what you are," Kurama murmured. "I know exactly where you want to be touched," he gloated.

"Why wouldn't yo—ah!" Youko's taunt was cut off as Kurama began sucking on the head of his cock, his tongue teasing the slit and sliding down to caress the ridges just below. He could hear Kuronue chuckling as Youko was reduced to panting. He wrapped his fingers around Youko's shaft ad worked him while he continued to suck on the head.

"Fuck him now" Kuronue demanded after what seemed both too long and not long enough.

Kurama pulled off of Youko's shaft with a pop. He looked over at Kuronue, his pout turning to a smug little smirk as he saw Kuronue was working his own cock. "You just want to get involved," he taunted.

"I want to see you fuck yourself. Get to it," Kuronue ordered, using his cock to point from Kurama to Youko.

Kurama turned to Youko. "Demanding, isn't he?"

Youko reached down to pull Kurama up, rolling up a little. "Oh, indeed. Spoiled," he added just before closing his mouth over the redhead's.

Stretching his body along Youko's, Kurama chuckled into the kiss, letting his naked body settle onto the one beneath him. His hands slid up Youko's arms, into the silver-white hair, massaging until his fingers touched the base of his ears. At the moan that touch brought out, Kurama deliberately began looking for the most sensitive spots on Youko's ears. He knew, though neither of them would admit, that his ears could be more sensitive than his cock at times, and there were times that, when alone, he would touch his ears to masturbate.

At Youko's whine, Kuronue chuckled. "Oh, really?" he purred.

Kurama broke their kiss and looked over at Kuronue, his eyes glittering with mischief and lust though his expression tried for innocent. "Really, what?" he asked, his fingers continuing to work those sensitive spots on Youko's ears, enjoying the sounds that Youko couldn't hold back.

"Fuck him before he comes," Kuronue ordered, leaning forward, licking his lip. "Fuck him now," he ordered.

Unable to deny the need in Kuronue's voice, Kurama slipped his fingers from Youko's ears. "Impatient little bat," he murmured, pushing himself up, his body reluctant to move away from Youko. He looked around a moment, reaching for his pants and fishing out a bottle of lube from his pocket. "Always prepared," he joked, even though he knew that neither of the others would get the joke. He slid back a little so that he could see Youko's cock below his own. He rocked his hips, watching as their erections slid over each other, his fingers toying with the pool of precum on Youko's stomach.

"Fuck him," Kuronue demanded again, on his knees in front of the couch.

Kurama opened the lube, lifting up enough to be able to spill some over Youko's cock. The kitsune whined at the cold, but the sound turned into a whimper when Kurama wrapped his hand around it.

Youko rolled his eyes to look at Kurama, but before he could say anything, Kuronue whined, "Now!"

"Now," Youko said, his voice thick with lust, amusement and a little annoyance.

Kurama nodded, raising himself a little, holding Youko's cock upright. He could see Kuronue moving for a better view as he lowered himself slowly onto Youko's cock. His eyes drifted closed, his head going back, even though he wanted to watch Kuronue's expressions. He couldn't stop the moan that filled his chest and throat as he kept the motion slow. He could feel Youko trembling under him, wanting to thrust into his body, but holding himself still. When his ass rested against Youko's hips, Kurama managed to lower his head. Kuronue was close, his eyes focused on the point where Kurama's and Youko's body joined, his chest lowered, his ass in the air. Youko's eyes were closed as he fought to keep himself under control when all he wanted to do was roll them over and fuck Kurama hard and fast. A smirk on his lips, Kurama rolled his hips a little, lifting up and lowering himself just enough to tantalize them all.

"Fuck," Youko and Kuronue moaned, drawing the word out into a long throaty groan.

"Kuronue," Kurama moaned, drawing both of their eyes to him. His expression was smugly lustful as the bat's eyes moved to his face slowly. He could almost feel that case caressing his skin. "If you want to join in, you need to start or we'll come without you." He leaned forward, his hands coming to rest on either side of Youko's shoulders. "Unless you want to watch that," he suggested, his voice becoming huskier as the movement caused Youko's cock to move very nicely in him.

A starving dog had nothing on the look of hunger that crossed Kuronue's face before he moved quickly behind Kurama. His hands were on Kurama's ass, pushing apart his cheeks apart. He leaned closer, his tongue coming out to lick along the valley between Kurama's ass cheeks then down to where Youko's cock pierced his body, drawing a moan from both of them. He kneaded Kurama's ass, causing him to move along Youko's cock while he licked.

Youko brought his knees up, spreading them, changing the angle of Kurama's ass. "Do it," he whined.

Kurama looked over his shoulder at Kuronue. He was concerned his body, being human as it was, wouldn't be fully up to what they all wanted. As Youko, he'd been one of the ones penetrating, never penetrated.

Kuronue licked up Kurama's spine, pushing him forward until he was almost lying on top of Youko. He took the lube and covered his fingers, sliding one along Youko's cock and pushing it into Kurama's body when he moved back. He nipped at Kurama's neck. "I want you too much to fuck this part up," he panted.

Kurama's head went back, his eyes closed, as he moaned with pleasure. This could work and could be very wonderful, he thought, tilting his head enough to feel Kuronue's head against his. "I want you to fuck me, both of you," he breathed as his body relaxed.

Kuronue worked a second finger into Kurama's body, then a third. "You're a natural slut," he moaned, very obviously approving.

The redhead was unable to answer, Kuronue's fingers causing Youko's erection to press hard against his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine and along his cock. His body trembled, his skin glimmering with sweat, sounds falling from his lips that, if they could have been bottled, would have been a most potent aphrodisiac.

"Hurry," Youko panted, his hands caressing Kurama's back.

"So nice to have you begging," Kuronue laughed as he adjusted himself. The whine that rose from Kurama when he pulled his fingers out was delicious. He coated his cock with lube and slipped a finger back in Kurama's ass to give himself a place to edge in. The scream that came from Kurama, the groan from Youko, Kuronue's moaned 'fuck' blended together as their bodies joined. Kuronue wrapped his arms around Kurama's shoulders, holding him still as he pushed his way in. He pressed his eyes to Kurama's shoulder, panting when he was in as far as he could push himself. When he was able to move, his eyes found Youko's on him.

"Ready?" the silver kitsune asked.

Kuronue smirked, drawing out, groaning when Youko's cock moved against his. They set up a rhythm, Youko thrusting out, Kuronue in, then reversing. Kurama could only pant and scream, his body shaking, held in place by Kuronue's arms around him. As their desire spiraled higher, Kuronue and Youko fell into the same rhythm, in and out together. Kurama's screams became constant, his body tensing, trying to curl in on itself, before his head went back and he came hard, his erection pulsing between him and Youko, his ass trying to draw Kuronue's and Youko's cock deeper in.

Youko's body arched up, his hips thrusting, coming despite himself. Kuronue swore sharply, coming as well. He bit into Kurama's shoulder, groaning as pleasure washed through him. He held Kurama until their bodies all went weak, collapsing onto Youko in boneless pleasure.

"More?" Kuronue whispered when he was able to speak again.

"Greedy," Youko laughed, his voice weak.

Kurama could only moan, his body trembling still, unable to form words.

Kuronue pulled out, drawing a gasp from all three. He pulled Kurama up, setting him gently to side. "I'm going to fuck Youko. Why don't you rest and watch. Join in when you've recovered," he whispered, kissing Kurama, his lips and tongue exploring thoroughly though Kurama could only moan into their kiss, his body not cooperating with him enough to reciprocate.

"So nice to wear someone out," Kuronue purred, moving over to Youko.

"You're not going to get off that easily with me," Youko purred, wrapping his arms around Kuronue.

"That was easy?" Kuronue asked before covering Youko's mouth with his own. Their tongues danced, their bodies beginning to writhe together.

Kurama watched them, his body heavy, pleasantly aching, his mind muzzy, content. The contrast between Kuronue's darkness and Youko's silver was beauty itself. They looked good together, as he was sure he and Youko had looked beautiful, silver and red, and he between them. His body ached too much to become aroused again yet, but he was more than pleased to watch them.

Youko's legs slid along Kuronue's, wrapping them around his hips. He rocked up against the bat, groaning with pleasure at the friction.

Kuronue lifted Youko's leg, slipping down a little so that his cock rubbed along Youko's crack until the head of his cock could press into his opening. He forced his way in quickly, forcing Youko's back to arch until just his head was on the ground, breaking their kiss so he could cry out in agonized pleasure.

"Kuro," Youko groaned, the word turning into a gasp before he could finish it.

His hands sliding down to hold up Youko's hips. "Your turn," he grunted before pulling back and beginning to fuck Youko hard and fast. He smirked, watching as Youko twisted under him, his head and shoulders against the ground.

It took all his concentration, but Kurama reached over and stroked Youko's ear, adding as much as he could to his pleasure. He looked over at Kuronue, watched his body working as he fucked Youko hard. It was beautiful, he thought, the way his muscles tensed and the way the firelight glinted off the sweat on his skin, making him seem to glow with sex and power.

Gradually, Kurama's body recovered enough that he could kiss Youko, torturing him by not allowing him to breathe freely, not allowing him to move freely. There was something delicious about being able to kiss himself, especially when Kuronue was fucking him.

"Nice," Kuronue moaned. "He gets tighter when you kiss him. Keep it up, Kurama."

Kurama didn't really need Kuronue to tell him to continue, but it was nice hearing that he was having an effect on the bat. It gave him enough of a boost to enable him to move a little. He reached over and caressed Youko's chest, seeking out sensitive places to tweak while his lips continued to devour at Youko's mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Kuronue panted. When Kurama found a sensitive spot and tweaked it just right, Kuronue swore again. The scream that resulted from Kurama dragging his nails over Youko's chest until he could wrap his fingers around the kitsune's throat echoed through the room. "Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck," Kuronue spat out before screaming again, throwing his head back as he thrust into Youko's body hard enough to force Kurama's kiss to break.

Kurama looked up, come splattering on his hand as Youko came as well. He watched until Kuronue collapsed, sitting on his heels, Youko's legs draped over his. Kuronue slumped over, panting heavily.

Youko reached up for Kurama's hand, lacing their fingers together, bringing them to rest on his chest. He was breathing heavily, his body almost vibrating. "Let's rest a bit," he whispered, his voice harsh. With his free hand, he reached up for Kuronue, pulling him down to rest.

Kurama shifted a little, moving to where he could reach Kuronue's wings. "You rest, there's something I want to do," he said, pushing himself up onto his knees. His lower back protested, but he ignored it. He wanted to taste Kuronue's wings. He brushed his fingers along the wing bone, enjoying the shudder that coursed through the bat's body. He moved to straddle them both, using his hands and lips to explore Kuronue's back between his wings and the wings themselves. It didn't take long for Kuronue to start moaning. Kurama wasn't sure if he was pleased or disappointed by this, but he was intent on taking advantage of it.

The room around him faded, not just from his perception, but from existence. The shadows marking the upper and lower borders of the walls expanded until they met in the middle, spreading across the floor and ceiling until all that remained was the furnishings and the three. The couch, chairs, and table were swallowed into darkness. More slowly, Youko became a memory, fading from under Kuronue as the bat's head went back and he cried out when Kurama's lips touched a particularly sensitive spot. The shadows slowly consumed him, as well as Kurama's body moved to take him, leaving the redhead thrusting into a memory, a shadow only. He cried out in frustration, but he could still feel the heat of another body around his cock. He continued to thrust, his mind screaming, begging for the bat to return, for reality to consume him again.

Orgasm washed over him and the shadows consumed him. When he opened his eyes again, he was in his bed, Hiei under him, frowning as he looked up at him. "If you're going to fuck me in your sleep, would you mind using my name?" he asked.


End file.
